


Nothing To Everything

by allthingsmagical



Series: Nothing To Everything [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Lawyer Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur Pendragon thought he had all he needed, that was until Merlin turned up at his door and turned his world upside down, making him realise he had nothing until Merlin came back into his life
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Nothing To Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067732
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

Thirty year old Merlin dropped down heavily in the chair. Peace at last, well, for ten minutes at least.

"Daddy?"

Merlin stood up, he thought too soon. He walked over to the table and crouched down. "Yes Marie?" he asked, looking at his five year old daughter, her long blonde hair going down her back, looking into her eyes, Merlin always saw Arthur.

"Can I have sauce daddy please?"

"Of course you can my darling." he smiled before looking across at his other daughter, Marie's identical twin, younger by fifteen minutes. "How about you Eve?"

"I am fine thank you daddy."

Merlin smiled and as he went to get some sauce his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Merlin mate, it's Gwaine. You know what is coming, I ask every year and every year you turn me down but you can't this year. This is mine and Percival's stag weekend. You have the weekend with us to enjoy yourself, a well deserved break and then spend a few days with your parents."_

"These are my daughters I am not leaving them alone for a week."

_"Merlin you need the break, despite all of us helping you are struggling. Let their father have them, he pays money each month, let him look after them for a week, it was about time he looked after them, mind you, saying that it is about time he met them. Not wanting anything to do with them but paying monthly to do the right thing? Bollocks, the right thing is being their for them. I am their parent more than Pratdragon is. It won't kill him. It might actually do him some good, get into a routine, he has them weekends, you get breaks."_

Merlin sighed. "I am sorry Gwaine I can't." he said and hung up on his friend. It hurt him so much when not only did he get dumped by Arthur, but to be dumped by letter saying it was a mistake and he wasn't ready for children but he will pay each month and sign all over to him so he raised them. Arthur did keep to his promise, every month right on time was the money, anytime he was struggling or the girls needed extra then extra money would be in.

As Merlin walked back to his daughters, he looked at the telly. Arthur Pendragon was on the telly, turning the volume up a little, Merlin stood and listened to how Arthur had won a case he had been preparing for for months, fighting to win the case, actually winning it. When the news reporter asked Arthur if his family was glad it was over as they can now see him and Arthur answered with he had no family and he lived on his own and that was not about to change, Merlin saw red. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he rang Gwaine.

_"Merlin?"_

"You get our wish Gwaine. I will be at your joint stag weekend and then spend the rest of the week catching up with my family."

_"What about Marie and Eve?"_

Merlin looked at Arthur on the telly. "They will be staying with Pratdragon, his snobbish behaviour and boasting how he enjoys the single life and it isn't about to change, he doesn't know how wrong he is."

Merlin put the phone down and went and sat at the table with his daughters. "Now then my darlings, on Friday you will be going to stay with your father for a week."

"He might not like us daddy," Eve said.

"There is no one out there who doesn't like or love you both. I loved you both before I even met you and your father also."

"Why has he never seen us daddy?" Marie asked.

"You are both too young to understand, but what you must understand is that your father loves you both very much and he would never see you go without anything, anything you have needed extra and daddy couldn't afford, your father has got it for you both."

"So we now get to meet father properly and spend a week with him?" Marie asked.

"Yes darling."

"All of us?" Eve asked as she placed his knife and fork down.

"No darling. Daddy is going to see some friends at the weekend and then to catch up with some family I haven't been able to see."

"A good old catch up like nanna has with friends." Marie smiled.

Merlin laughed. "Now, are you looking forward to spending a week with your father?"

"Do we have to be on our best behaviour daddy?" Eve asked.

Merlin smiled at the cheeky smiles his daughters were giving him. "Most of the time." he winked.

"Father does know us though doesn't he daddy?" Marie asked.

"Of course. I email him about every change, illness, tooth out, crawl, first steps and pictures." Merlin smiled.

* * *

All too soon it was Friday. Merlin had decided against emailing Arthur and telling him, he thought it best to just show up, might be the only time he would see Arthur Pendragon speechless.

Arthur walked into his house with a carrier bag with some shopping, he had just unloaded his food on to the table when a knock sounded at the door. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw it had just gone four in the afternoon, he frowned, he said he wanted no one to come over or ring or anything, he worked too hard on this case to win it, surely a weekend off wasn't too much to ask.

Opening the door, Arthur froze when he saw a man standing there, a man who took his heart, a man who left without word. "Mer-" Arthur cleared his throat, "Merlin?"

"Arthur. I know we agreed not to do this but it has been five years, pictures are no longer enough, you have a week with them."

Arthur frowned. "Pictures? A week with who?"

Merlin looked to his left. "Girls?"

Arthur made to move forward to see what Merlin was looking at when a blur came running past Merlin and latched on to his leg. "Father!"

"Father?" he cried as he looked down at the girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair down her back, staring up at him with a smile on her face. He looked across and saw another girl, identical to the one attached to his leg hugging Merlin's leg, her face buried in his thigh.

"We have come to stay with you for a week father. I am Eve."

Arthur smiled at the girl clinging to his leg before looking across to the girl clutching Merlin's. "And you?"

"Marie." Merlin said after a few seconds silence.

Arthur nodded. "Pleasure to meet you both, um." he looked at Merlin. "Do they have toys?"

"They do." Merlin said as he took a couple of dolls out of a bag and handed them each to his daughters.

"Would you young ladies care to play in the back garden? Straight through the door behind me the patio doors are open." Arthur said, smiling when Eve let go and taking her sisters hand, they walked through the house and outside.

Arthur watched the girls go and when they were far enough away he turned back to Merlin. "What the fuck Merlin? You turn up on my doorstep after six years with twin girls calling me father? And what is this about staying here for a week?"

Merlin frowned. "Don't you dare feign ignorance Pendragon. You are the one who did all of this, dumping by letter, only talking trough solicitors, signing over the girls to me only wanting pictures of them growing up as you said best not to see them, the money every month does help but not as much as in person, you will have your daughters for a week!"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, to calm the other man down as he shut the front door, ushering Merlin further in, looking over his shoulder to make sure the girls didn't hear. "Come and sit down Merlin."

"No, I just want to say goodbye to the girls and then they are yours."

"Merlin please if you ever felt anything for me then give me five minutes to explain."

"I already know, you had just started your career, children would slow it down, you will do your bit and pay every month but you sign over everything to me."

"Merlin please I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Until you knocked on my door just now I had no idea I even had children with you, this is me Merlin, do you really think Morgana would let me live if she found out I finished with you by letter and signed my children away? You should know deep down Merlin that isn't me at all."

"But it is! I get money from your account every month, more if need it for the girls. I email you twice a month and send pictures."

"Merlin I swear to you. The last last email I got from you was when you emailed me those pictures of us both on the weekend away a week before you just disappeared."

Merlin sat down. "No Arthur, I will prove it to you." he said as he took his phone out and clicked on his emails, and showed Arthur all the emails he had sent and all those he got from Arthur."

"Merlin this isn't me."

"Oh there is another Arthur Pendragon is there?" Merlin answered sarcastically.

"I am not saying that, look, when you send an email, how quick do you get a reply?"

"Within minutes."

"Okay, send an email,"

"Well I was going to ask for a bit extra as I need to get the girls three lots of school clothes and they have to have the school logo on and it costs. But I thought why email, I will ask you when I see you."

Arthur nodded. "Okay. Looking at those girls I see me and mother so I know they are mine, I will buy them whatever they need, but send the email asking for extra for the uniforms."

Merlin sighed and sent the email and looked at Arthur who sat back in the chair at the table with his arms folded looking straight at him.

Within a few minutes, Merlin got an email stating the would put extra in the bank next week so he could get the uniforms. "I have one back and you haven't moved. " He whispered.

"May I?" Arthur asked, holding his hand out.

Merlin passed him the phone and Arthur looked through the emails. "Merlin this isn't my email address. This is Arthur Pendragon, I am A.Pendragon. Look." he said as he showed Merlin his emails on his phone.

Merlin frowned. "But I have been emailing and sending pictures of the girls for five years! Getting money from your account to help with the girls! If it wasn't you then who?"

"Merlin you was to leave girls with me for a week. Do you have to go? Is it something you can not avoid and have to go?"

"No, It was just catching up with friends and family as I have missed out on a lot being a single working parent to twin girls."

"Merlin stay here with me, with the girls. We need to talk a lot more, hear both sides and get down to the bottom of this. There is someone out there that has known I have children and said nothing and stopped me from seeing them, having me miss out on so much. Do you really believe I would dump you as soon as I found out you were pregnant?"

"Honestly? No, I didn't think you would but then you did, by letter."

"Okay everything you got sent, emails, letters, bank statements, bring them all here, we will get to the bottom of this." Arthur promised.

Merlin nodded. "I will have to cancel plans and get everything together, we won't be long." he said as he stood up. 

Arthur stood up. "We?"

"Me and the girls."

"Merlin you were leaving them here for a week, I think I can survive one hour." Arthur said.

* * *

Eve left Marie sat on the chair playing with her doll and crept into the house and could hear her father say he could survive one hour.

"But-" she heard her daddy say before her father cut in.

"Merlin. You will only be one hour, if that, they are only two five year old girls, what could happen? I can manage them both no problem."

Eve smiled and hurried back to her sister.

* * *

Merlin nodded. "It was different before, I believed I was leaving them with someone who knew all about them."

"Merlin, go and say bye to the girls, leave me your number just in case, we will be fine until you come back."

Once Merlin left, Arthur dropped down onto the settee and let his head fall back as he shut his eyes.

"Father?"

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he saw one of his daughter's standing there. "Eve I am guessing as you have spoken to me."

"Marie." Eve said as she fiddled with her dolly. "I need a wee."

"The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the left." Arthur said, when all his daughter did was frown at him he stood up. "How about I show you."

Arthur walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. "I will wait here for you."

Eve walked in and over to the toilet, seeing the toilet seat was up, she went to place it down but then stopped, grinning, she left it up before she pulled her trousers and underwear down and slowly sat on the edge, easing herself back as she started to sink down, once she was sunk in, she squealed.

Arthur bounded into the bathroom and saw his daughter sat in the toilet, her legs in the air as her bum had gone in the toilet. "Shit!" he said as he hurried over. "Sweetheart I'm sorry!" he said as he put his arms around her and slowly lifted her out and stood her up. "Hang on darling." he said and took his phone out. He decided to video call Merlin so he could see his daughter was alright.

"Panicking already?" Merlin said when his face came into view. "I have only just walked in my flat."

"Merlin, Marie wanted toilet, I took her up and waited outside and I heard a squeal, she fell in! I am so sorry, she looks alright, just wet, what do I do?"

"Turn the phone around so I can see Marie."

Arthur turned the phone around and watched as his daughter smiled at the screen.

"Arthur? Standing in front of you, isn't Marie. That is Eve, her favourite Uncle is Gwaine. Need I say more?"

Arthur sighed as he turned the phone back around. "I remember him, he taught her this I am not surprised."

"Where is Marie?"

Arthur looked out of the window. "Still outside playing with her doll."

Merlin nodded. "Okay, take Eve with you and her bag of clothes is the red bag, change of clothes, get a change of clothes and put her in your bath to clean her, ask Marie if she wants to but she might say no as she is the shy one and doesn't know you."

Arthur nodded.

"I will put my pyjama's on daddy." Eve said.

"No! Arthur I don't put her pyjamas on until she is about to go to bed."

"Okay Merlin, hurry back!" he said before cutting the phone off and looking down at his daughter. "I never did like your favourite uncle much." he said to Eve who gave him a cheeky smile. He picked her up. "Come on,"

"Marie won't have a bath father, she doesn't know you, she is shy around strangers." Eve said.

"I will still ask her."

Arthur walked outside carrying Eve. "Marie sweetheart do you want to get in the bath with your sister?"

Marie shook her head but didn't look up.

"Okay sweetheart but you will have to come in while I bath your sister so I can keep an eye on you both."

Arthur looked at his bathroom as his daughters walked downstairs, water everywhere, bottles of bubble bath and shower gel and shampoo fell into the bath, he sighed as he followed his daughters downstairs.

"Can we have ice cream father? We have had dinner but then came straight here." Eve asked.

* * *

Merlin picked up the case that contained all the papers and locked his car and walked up the path and knocked on the door. He looked up when the door opened and saw Arthur whose hair was a mess and wet, his shirt clinging to him that was drying in places.

"One hour! You said you would be one hour!"

Merlin smiled. "Try five years." he said as he walked in. "How are they?"

"They are having ice cream for dessert, I gave Marie extra scoop as she started to cry as she was missing you, I didn't know how else to calm her down, I offered her a ten pound note if she stopped but Eve took that, I have never seen a note disappear so fast."

"You offered her money to stop crying?"

"I didn't know what else to do! I don't know what I am doing!"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Okay, I get that, what did they have for dinner if they are having dessert now?"

"I don't know, Eve told me they had dinner at home and came straight here."

"Of course she did, you have a lot to learn Arthur." he said as he walked into the kitchen where Marie latched on to Merlin. "I will have that money back Eve now. And apologise to your father for all the trouble you have caused."

"But daddy when we asked if we can cause trouble for father while you not here you said yes."

"Oh really!" Arthur said, looking at Merlin who blushed at being caught out.

Merlin picked his daughter up. "Why are you so shy around your father sweetheart? You know him, you have seen him on telly with his celebrity clients."

Eve walked over and touched her sisters leg. "We have seen him play football with his friends and pictures of him and daddy." she said.

Arthur frowned at what Eve said and knelt down. "You have seen me play football bumpkin?"

Eve smiled. "Yes, we have watched you play and score goals. Not all the time though."

"Eve." Merlin warned.

Arthur smiled. "No?" he asked.

"Nope, sometimes we leave as soon as we arrive."

"Eve." Merlin repeated.

"I think it is because of that scary looking man, when daddy sees him he makes us run quickly back to car."

"Eve Emrys!" Merlin said. "Enough."

Arthur smiled and picked Eve up. "Thank you bumpkin."

"Daddy why do you look like we do when we feel bad for being naughty?" Marie whispered.

Merlin smiled and kissed his daughter's temple. "Never you mind. It isn't the done thing, dessert before dinner but it will have to be tonight. I will make you something." he said as he put Marie down.

Marie saw the extra bag. "Daddy staying?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes, daddy is staying here with you both."

"We can stay here and get to know father? Play?" Eve asked.

Arthur smiled. "I have a couple of weeks off, we can play to your hearts content bumpkin." he said, smiling at Eve before looking at Marie. "Would you like that poppit?"

Marie nodded but kept hold of Merlin's leg.

Merlin smiled apologetically at Arthur. "She is like this at first, I just didn't think she would be like it with you, she knows of you, has watched you play football, she has been very vocal, cheering you on, clapping and dancing when you score."

"It's different when you come face to face with the person," Arthur said an he placed his free hand on Marie's head and smiled when she looked up at him. "Now I have met you that is it, we have the all the time in the world to get to know each other, and I will be looking forward to meeting the clever and beautiful girl I know you are poppit."

Marie smiled. "Thank you for letting us stay in you home Arthur."

"Marie-" Merlin started.

"It's fine Merlin, she doesn't know me, only knows of me. You are welcome Marie Emrys." he winked at his daughter.

* * *

Later that night, Arthur stood on his landing and watched as Merlin tucked his daughters in and kissed their foreheads and quietly walked from the room. Merlin closed the door quietly before turning to Arthur. "They didn't have to have your bed Arthur, you have three other rooms." he whispered.

"My bed is the biggest and most comfortable, this way you can share the bed with them in case they wake wondering where they are." Arthur answered as they both walked into the kitchen and Arthur put the kettle on. "No milk and one sugar?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes." he said before sighing and dropping heavily into the chair at the table. "I am sorry about this Arthur, now they are asleep, don't hold back your surprise and no need to pretend. I truly did believe you knew all about them and we have kept in touch with just emails all these years!"

Arthur sat down and put his hand over Merlin's. "Calm down Merlin, I believe you, yes I was shocked at first, who wouldn't be, but I have just spent three hours with them, well, Eve more than Marie and I love them both so much already. We will get to the bottom of this Merlin, I promise you."

Merlin nodded. "Okay," he said and lifting a carrier bag from the side of the chair, he took out the letter that he got from who he believed was Arthur six years ago. "This is the letter of you dumping me."

Arthur took the letter and opened it up, seeing where the ink had run where Merlin had obviously been crying when he read it, he reached out and took Merlin's hand in his as he started to read.

_Dear Merlin, I am sorry but I can not do this anymore, I know you are pregnant, I have thought long and hard about this, my career is just starting to take off and that is what I want to focus on, I have worked too hard to get where I am to lose it all now, I will have everything written up and sign over all to you so you have full custody, I have set up an email account that I will only use to contact you or you me concerning the child only, needing extra help. I will set up an account and money will go from there into your account every month for the child. Do not try and contact me or come and see me, you won't see me again Merlin, you go and live your life and I will go and live mine._

_No longer yours, Arthur. Take care._

"Merlin... I totally understand how you was feeling and I am not calling you, believe me that is the last thing, but have you read over this since?"

"No."

"Well, now you know the truth, and you know how I am, you read that again."

Merlin read it again and looked up to see Arthur watching him. "This doesn't sound like you. You wouldn't put 'dear',"

"No I wouldn't and that with referring to 'the child'. That isn't me at all!"

"Then who is it?"

"My father." Arthur all but growled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uther? No, I mean I know he hated us being together but do you really think he would go as far as keeping us apart? Never getting to know his grandchildren, having you go without?"

"Yes Merlin. My father built Camelot up from nothing, my mother left him and took me and Morgana with her because how he was with work, how my father has always believed is Camelot is to come before everything else, he only kept in touch with us because of image and he needed to pass the firm on to someone one day."

Merlin frowned. "Hang on, you don't work at Camelot."

Arthur smiled. "No I don't, I started my own firm up. I deal with a few celebrities as well which father doesn't like."

"So you are the big boss, you can really have the next two weeks off?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course I can. Albion can survive for two weeks."

"Camelot did help you as you grew but Albion is a much better place, it is what you have made and it is better because of you."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you Merlin. But this is my father all over. I can't believe he is still keeping in touch. Did you say he has seen photos?"

"Yes, I have sent a lot over the last six years. I have them all in a folder on my laptop."

"I will look at all them tomorrow, it is late now, you get to bed in case the girls wake and need you, before you do though Merlin. I have to say, I do still love you, I never stopped, even when I thought you just upped and left without explanation, well, I was told by my father, asked really, if we had a fight because he saw you pack your bags and leave in tears telling him to warn me 'don't you dare try and look for me Pendragon, I don't want to see you ever again' I believed it at the time as you always called me by last name when you were mad at me. We did have a fight that night I remember. I thought that was it and I lost you for good so I threw myself into my work, if I stopped I tormented myself thinking of you and driving myself crazy with memories so I worked hard to try and forget, it didn't work."

Merlin stood up and leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "I do love you Arthur, despite being hurt I never stopped, I just loved you more for what you gave me, our girls. But we need to go slowly."

"All the time in the world Merlin." Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled. "Night Arthur."

"Night Merlin." Arthur answered as he watched Merlin walk away and upstairs. 

Arthur sat and thought about the letter, the years he missed out on. His hand shook as he made a fist and banged the table. "You will pay for this Uther." he vowed.

* * *

Merlin woke up and squinted at the clock, two in the morning, moving slowly so he didn't wake his girls, he crept from the room and downstairs to get a glass of water. Walking into the kitchen he stopped when he saw Arthur still sitting where he left him, his laptop in front of him, the printer at the side that was printing sheets off. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up. "Merlin. Thank you for the password to check all the emails that you have sent and got sent back to you, I have just finished printing off the last ones. I will log out now, you will need to change your password now I know it."

Merlin got himself some water and sat down. "No it's okay, I know and trust you. How are you feeling?"

"I am pissed off Merlin. My father will pay with all he has for this. He knew I had a family, I have missed out on my children growing up, he missed out also but that was his choice, he took mine away from me, not that there would have been a choice, I would have been happy and stuck with you and raised them together."

Merlin reached across and placed his hand on Arthur's arm. "I know Arthur. I am sorry you missed out on so much."

"You have nothing to apologise for, this is him."

"I know but I should have just pushed further and confronted you about it."

"Merlin you were heartbroken, you thought I had dumped you by letter, if that happened to me I wouldn't want to see the bloke who did it ever again." Arthur stood up. "I am heading off to bed now though, its been a long day and night, start afresh tomorrow, good night Merlin." and kissing the top of Merlin's head, Arthur walked upstairs.

* * *

Merlin yawned as he walked downstairs, Marie and Eve waking him up, he left them to use the bathroom while he started to make their breakfast, looking up and out of the window he saw Arthur swimming back and forth in his large pool out back. He knew his girls would want to go in that when they saw it. Merlin bit his lip, maybe if he asked Arthur if he would like some breakfast he would climb out of the pool...

Merlin walked out of the back door and stopped near the edge of the pool and watched as Arthur swam towards him, he stepped back a little as Arthur got out, his eyes never leaving Merlin.

"Daddy's chest and stomach is like yours father."

Arthur looked down at his daughter. "Morning Eve."

Eve smiled. "But daddy has black hair around his belly button that goes under his shorts." Eve explained before looking up at Merlin. "Where does that hair go to daddy?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "My legs. Breakfast is ready."

Arthur smiled at Merlin's blush. "I will just go and shower first."

* * *

After showering, Arthur walked into he kitchen and sat down at the table where Merlin placed a plate down with some sliced up toast on it. He was just about to pick a piece up when...

"Wait." Merlin said as he got a saucepan and poured some beans on, turning he next picked up a frying pan and emptied it of scrambled egg on his plate and then another small pan he placed two pieces of bacon on.

Arthur laughed. "I am going to put weight on if you keep feeding me like this."

Merlin laughed. "Breakfast is most important meal of the day." he said as he placed a cup of tea down. 

Arthur watched as Merlin sat down with his breakfast. Dry muesli, fruits and juice, he looked across at his daughters. "What have my two beautiful girls got this morning?"

"I have porridge and banana slices." Eve smiled.

"Strawberries." Marie whispered.

Eve nudged her sister. "Look how happy father is now you spoke to him."

Marie looked up and gave Arthur a shy smile.

After breakfast, Merlin took the girls upstairs to get dressed and Arthur went outside and took his phone out. Taking a deep breath as he could hear it ringing, he prepared himself for what was about to happen. 

_"Hello?"_

"Mother. I hope you are sitting down and not holding anything expensive."

_"Why?"_

"Because I don't want you dropping anything or hurting yourself. I need you and Morgana over here as soon as possible. Tell no one."

_"Why?"_

"You need to come and meet your granddaughters, I have five year old twin girls mother, I need yours and Morgana's help, one of the girls, Marie is ever so shy, she won't even talk to me as she doesn't know me."

_"Me and your sister will be there in ten minutes."_

Arthur was sat at the table in the kitchen, looking at Merlin. "I can't believe I am doing this."

Merlin laughed. "I have had slides in my hair, they have tried to plat Gwaine's."

"But pink nail varnish?" Arthur asked, winking at Eve who beamed and carried on trying to paint Arthur's nails.

"It comes off Arthur." Merlin reassured him.

"Thank god for that, I can not go into meetings with pink nail varnish on."

Just then the door opened and Merlin shot up. Arthur stood up. "Relax Merlin, it is not you they are mad with."

They both stood there and watched as Morgana came walking in, after a quick glance around she went straight to Marie who was sat on the settee playing with her doll. Arthur's eyes went wide when Marie smiled at Morgana and started to talk and even giggle. "How?"

Eve stood up when she saw another woman walk in with long blonde hair down her back and blue eyes. "Wow you pretty. Daddy says we look like grandma, I didn't see as she has brown hair, daddy must mean you."

Ygraine walked over and crouched down. "Thank you my darling. Eve I take it?"

"Yes," Eve smiled before hugging Ygraine. "Nice to meet you grandma."

Ygraine smiled and hugged Eve before standing and walking over to Marie. "Hello."

Marie looked up and smiled. "Hello." 

Morgana looked up. "She says she is afraid to play here." she said before looking at Marie. "I would be as well, its too tidy isn't it sweetheart." Morgana smiled. 

Arthur looked at Merlin, "text someone you know the girls are alright with, have them take them to the park."

Merlin smiled at Eve, "do you want to go to the park with auntie Freya?"

Eve smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Thirty minutes later once the girls had left with Freya. Merlin, Arthur, Ygraine and Morgana sat at the kitchen table. 

"Now before we start. How did you know that was Marie Morgana and how come she has talked more to you in twenty minutes then she has with me in eighteen hours?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur you are seriously asking me how I get a shy little girl to talk giving what I do for a living?"

Arthur looked sideways at Merlin. "Paediatric doctor." he said.

Merlin smiled. "You didn't by any chance get a chance to find out why she won't play anywhere since arriving here did you? She won't even tell me that."

Morgana smiled. "Having twin girls I bet your house isn't like this is it Merlin. I mean, it is tidy to a certain extent of having twin girls but it looks lived in. Doesn't look like one of those show houses you go and see where you are afraid to touch anything."

Merlin gasped. "Of course. She is afraid to play in case she catches something and breaks something, not knowing you, she is afraid how angry you will get."

"Then I will mess it up. I am not having my daughter afraid to touch anything in this house." Arthur said.

"We can mess it up later, right now I want to know why you have kept my granddaughters from me Arthur."

"Me!? Until Merlin showed up with them last night I didn't know I had daughters mother I swear."

Ygraine looked sharply at Merlin who nodded. "I honestly thought he knew. Six years ago after finding I was pregnant I get this letter from Arthur, dumping me and signing over all rights to me and to email him with only concerns and that he has set up an account that so much money will be given each month to pay for the child."

Morgana frowned. "The child? That sounds more like U-" she stopped and looked at her brother. "He wouldn't."

"He fucking has done!" Arthur made a fist and banged the table. "I have missed the birth of my children, them growing up, first word, tooth, crawl, step, everything!"

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's arm and slowly stroked it to calm him down.

Arthur took a deep breath and placed a reassuring hand on Merlin's and told his sister and mother everything from the beginning. After he had finished, Ygraine was quiet for a few seconds before looking at Merlin. 

"Why did you wait until now to contact Arthur?"

"I have asked countless times before but it was the threat of restraining order that stopped me. But then I saw the news with Arthur saying his success was not having children, living the single life, that pissed me off."

Ygraine nodded. "This is that selfish bastard all over, the only good thing that came from him is Arthur and Morgana." she sighed before looking at her son. "Arthur, what are Merlin and your children to you?"

"Everything."

Ygraine nodded. "That's it then, we play that fucker at his own game, he has taken away what is everything to you so we play him at his own game, we take away what is everything to him." she said, Morgana smirking and nodding her head in agreement.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "He really threatened you with a restraining order?"

"Yes. It is in the emails you printed off somewhere."

"What about the both of you?" Morgana asked.

"Merlin is moving in here with our daughters. I am not letting him go now."

Merlin laughed. "Haven't even been here twenty four hours, what about your single life, your house won't stay like this Arthur."

"I don't care, whatever my daughters want they can have."

"Don't let them know that you will live to regret those words if they do." Merlin warned.

Arthur and Merlin started to make the house more lived in while Morgana and Ygraine read through the emails.

After twenty minutes Arthur jumped from a bang on the table, he looked up to see his mother standing, an angry look on her face. "Mother?"

"I'm dead!"

Arthur frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Merlin in this email here is asking you if the girls can get to know me and he gets a reply saying it is too late, it is a shame really as I would have loved to have grandchildren. Merlin apologises for the loss and that wanker says thank you! I will kill him myself!"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "If you thought mother was dead, why wasn't you shocked at seeing her?"

"Because about a year after that email I saw your mother, I didn't approach as I believed you said that as you will say anything as not only do you want nothing to do with them, you don't want any of your family having anything to do with them." Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded. "We get all the evidence together, spend the week together getting to know each other, move you and the girls in here permanently and then my father will be getting a visit and a fucking shock!" Arthur snapped.

Just then, Freya walked in with the girls. "They wanted to come back."

Arthur walked up to who he knew as Marie and picked her up. "I wondered if you will do something for me. You see I have so many bedrooms I just don't know which one to give you, so how about you show me which one you want and then we can set on getting it decorated to however you want it?"

"I share with Eve?"

"Whatever you want poppit, you can share with her if you like or you can have a room of your own, of course if you have a room of your own then I will have to transform a spare room into a play room for you both."

"I like Minnie mouse." Marie whispered.

Arthur smiled. "Let's go and pick a room then for you." he said before holding his hand out to Eve. "You coming bumpkin? You need to pick a room also."

Ygraine watched her son walk upstairs with his daughters. "Not even twenty four hours and they have him wrapped around their little fingers." she smiled.

Merlin was making a drink when he looked out the kitchen window and gasped as he saw a car pull onto the drive behind Arthur's. He ran into the living room and started to pick everything up.

Morgana stood up. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"Uther has just pulled up outside!"

"Fuck!" Morgana swore as she along with Ygraine started to help Merlin hide everything that showed he and his daughters were there. Once everything was hidden, Merlin ran upstairs and toward the room where he heard voices.

Arthur looked up. "Hey Merlin, three spare rooms and one wants my study and the other wants my gym." he laughed.

"What?" He panted. "No girls, this is a gym and will remain that way." he said as he hurried over and got on his knees. "Girls we are going to play the hide and seek quiet game."

Arthur frowned. "The hide and seek quiet game? What is that?"

Eve looked up. "That is where we hide so the mean looking man doesn't see or hear us. We play it when we come and watch you play football father."

Arthur's face hardened. "He is here?"

"Yes, downstairs." Merlin whispered.

Arthur nodded. "Not for long, I will get rid of him."

Merlin stood up. "Please Arthur, you need to remain calm and act as though you know nothing."

* * *

Arthur slowly walked into his living room, his hands in his pockets to hide his pink nails, thanks to Eve, and saw Uther standing there, looking in distaste around the room, oblivious to the glares he got from his ex wife and daughter. "Father, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"You need to hire a cleaner Arthur, this is not the done thing."

"And you do everything right do you?"

"Mother." Arthur warned. "What are you doing here father? I have a busy weekend planned."

"The case you won, I am not a daft man, I know what this will mean, what money you will be making, how much more you will be making, you continue to do as you have been you will climb higher."

"But?" Arthur pushed.

"Your company, it is still new, people won't trust it."

"Oh I see, but as Camelot has been around for years and everyone knows who you are, then my work and clients will be better at Camelot."

"Yes. Now there will be no need to buy your company, just come back to Camelot and I will make you junior partner."

"What about all the workers at Albion?"

Uther frowned. "What about them? They will find somewhere else, they won't be your problem."

"While they are at Avalon they are my only problem and concern. No deal father. Albion is mine, I will make it my own and raise it up how I see fit."

"You need guidance, you are doing it wrong."

"While learning I watched you father. I learned a lot from you. Everything I saw you do I am doing differently. I would say so far it is working because if I carry on the way I have been then I will make my first million at a younger age than you did."

Uther looked at Ygraine. "This is you, you have raised him wrong."

Ygraine stood up. "I raised my children just fine, you wouldn't know anything about raising children as you were never around to raise these two, if the company was more important to you then you should have been more careful when taking your pleasures!" Ygraine snapped.

Uther glared at his ex wife before looking at his son. "I leave tomorrow for a trip, I will return in one week. I will give you a week to come to your senses." he snapped and stormed from the house.

Arthur laughed and hugged his mother. "Well done." he said before going back upstairs and into his gym, looking around he saw Merlin and his daughters sitting on a bench. "Nasty man has gone." he smiled.

"If he is your father why are you not like him?" Marie asked.

Arthur smiled. "Because your grandmother raised me." he winked before looking at Merlin. "Father is leaving town for a week tomorrow, he hopes when he comes back I will agree to sell my company, give no thought to my workers and take the clients to Camelot where he will make me a junior partner."

Merlin placed his hands over Eve's ears. "What do you say?"

Arthur placed his hands over Marie's ears. "Fuck him."

* * *

The following day Arthur and Merlin walked into a big furniture store with their daughters. Arthur handed each of his daughters a shopping basket. "Now then, whatever furniture you want in your bedroom, bed, desk, drawers, wardrobe, lamps, units, shelves. Whichever ones you want, you take the leaflet and place it in your basket."

Eve and Marie's eyes went wide. "Whatever we want father?" Eve asked.

"Whatever my cherubs want." Arthur smiled and watched as his daughters hurried off and started to sit on beds and bounce a little before trying another.

"Cherubs?" Merlin asked as he and Arthur slowly walked over to their daughters to keep an eye on them. "You wait until you get to know them more, you will be calling them what I do."

"What do you call them?"

"Troublemakers." Merlin smiled.

Arthur laughed. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want to pick a bed and furniture?"

Merlin frowned. "What for? There is nothing wrong with our bed and furniture." he said and then smiling at the shocked look on the blonds face, he gave him a quick kiss before going to see what beds their daughters had picked.

"I want this one daddy." Eve said as she laid on her back with her arms spread wide. "I can make angels look!" she laughed as she moved her arms and legs about.

Merlin smiled. "That is perfect for you as you are a fidget bum."

Arthur walked over to Marie and sat down on the bed next to her. "You picked your bed poppit?"

"Can I have this one?"

"Of course you can, you finally decided then, I saw you going from this bed to that one over there."

"That one is higher." Marie shyly said.

"Is it?" Arthur asked as he stood up, he picked Marie up and stood her at the side of the bed and then carrying her over to the other bed he stood her next to that one. "This one doesn't seem higher."

Marie actually giggled. "Numbers."

"Numbers?"

Marie pointed. "Numbers. Eight is higher than six."

Arthur looked at what his daughter was pointing at and saw the price of the bed, it was a couple of hundred more than the one she said she'd have. He sighed and knelt down so he was face to face with his daughter. "You do not look at that my sweetheart."

"But daddy-"

"I can guess what your daddy has said but this is my money, I have never had to worry about it like your daddy has had to. Do you truly want that bed over there, or do you like this one better?"

"This one."

Arthur smiled. "Then this one you shall have my poppit." he said as he took the card for the bed and put it in her basket. "Now furniture and no more looking at numbers."

Marie bit her bottom lip before kissing his cheek and hurrying off to look at units.

"I heard all of that."

Arthur spun around on his knee and looked up at Merlin. "I meant it all Merlin, no more counting pennies and worrying about money, I want them to have what they want, I have five years to make up on."

"Is father asking daddy to marry him?" Eve gasped.

Arthur stood up quickly. "One thing at a time bumpkin. What is the matter?"

"I picked my wardrobe but its empty, do you fill it?"

"Eve Morgana Emrys!" Merlin said. "You have plenty of clothes young lady and your father is buying you enough."

"Had to try." she pouted as she turned and went to look at desks.

"You named her well, that is Morgana all over!" Arthur laughed. "What is Marie's middle name?"

"Ygraine." Merlin smiled.

"Mother will be happy."

Merlin was standing with Arthur as the cards scanned through and gasped when the woman said how much it would be and Arthur took his card out, not even blinking an eye at the price.

The woman looked at the girls. "Such lucky girls."

Arthur smiled. "It is I that is lucky."

The woman smiled at Arthur which made Merlin frown. "You are such a great dad."

Merlin ran his hand down Arthur's arm and took his hand, entwining their fingers. "And also gay and taken." he snapped.

Arthur smiled and put his card away as best he could with Merlin refusing to let go. "These will be delivered all later then?"

"Yes, you will get a message informing of a time slot." the woman said.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he and Merlin walked out of the store with their daughters. "Now then, lets all get some dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

When they all arrived back home, Arthur and Merlin started to take the equipment apart that Arthur had in his gym and made up a lot of boxes. Marie and Eve took a box each and ran from the room laughing.

"All the toys I bought them today and they want to play with boxes?" Arthur asked.

"It's kid like Arthur, they have had boxes before to build a fairy princess castle. It's best they are not here while we are taking these things apart."

"You don't have to help me Merlin."

"I know but I want to. I can't help you in the study, all those books, you know exactly where everything is, best to leave that one to you."

"Thank you love. Are you sure Gwaine and Percival will want all of this?"

"When you see the build of Percival you will have your question answered."

"Father?"

Arthur looked up and saw his daughters in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"We helped." Eve said and hurried away.

Arthur and Merlin got up and slowly followed Marie into the study. Arthur stopped when books from shelves had been taken down. "Um..."

Eve stood in front of one box, "red books in here."

"And green books in here." Marie pointed.

"We couldn't reach any higher." Eve smiled.

Merlin gasped. "Girls!"

"Well done!" Arthur cut across. "Thank you both, I could not have managed without your help."

"We wanted to thank you for all our things father." Eve said with Marie nodding.

"But the books-" Merlin started.

"Have been sorted into colour in boxes Merlin." Arthur cut across again, looking at the brunet.

"Hello!" came a voice. "Merlin? This cutting the weekend short better be worth it."

"Uncle Gwaine!" Marie shouted.

Merlin leaned over to Arthur. "Stand behind the girls and don't move. Quickly."

"I'm coming girls." came Gwaine as he laughed. "Up here Percival."

Arthur went and stood behind the girls just as he heard Gwaine and this Percival greet Merlin. 

"What are we doing here then? Whose house is this?"

"Ours now uncle Gwaine."

Gwaine popped his head around the door at Eve's voice and Percival doing the same, placed one arm around Gwaine to hold him back. 

"You must be Arthur. I am Percival, Gwaine's fiancé. What is it we are here for?"

Arthur saw how much Percival was holding on to Gwaine. No doubt stopping him from lunging forwards and hitting him, no wonder Merlin told him to stand behind the girls.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Get the girls in their costumes, they can have a play in the pool while we all talk outside."

Arthur crouched and picking both of his daughters up, he stood up and left the room.

Merlin turned to Gwaine. "Not one word until the girls are playing and can not hear us. Thank you for holding him back Percival." Merlin sighed. "You are here to have a look at all the gym stuff Arthur has, he said you can take it all if you like."

"Bribery." Gwaine scoffed.

"No!" Merlin snapped. "Until we explain everything and show proof I will tell you this. Until I turned up on his doorstep with the girls he didn't even know he had children. This is all Uther!" he snapped and pushed past his friends to help Arthur with their daughters.

* * *

Merlin sat down in one of the chairs on the patio with Gwaine and Percival and watched as Arthur got in the pool and holding his arms out to Eve who squealed in delight when he picked her up and dropped her in the pool making a big splash. 

"How about you poppit?" Arthur asked.

Marie walked over and holding on tight to Arthur she laughed as he picked her up and spun around before placing her in the water. He turned back to Merlin. "Pass me that large bag Merlin."

Merlin got up and dragged a large bag to the edge of the pool and watched as Arthur emptied it and a lot of balls and rubber rings and a few water guns spilled into the pool. 

"Tell them everything Merlin love while I keep them occupied."

Merlin smiled and sat back down and watched as Arthur picked up two large rubber rings and picking his daughter up he sat them in one and after asking if ready, his daughters held on as he spun the rings around, laughing along with the girls.

"You love him more than before." Gwaine asked when he saw Merlin watching.

"I do. How I thought he was and how he is with the girls, he's taken to fatherhood so easily, he loves it, all the rooms to pick from and they pick his study and gym, all his equipment he is getting rid of, he is moving his study into a spare bedroom and having them decorated to how the girls want, we have already been out and he has bought everything, says he has five years of making up to do."

Percival looked from Arthur playing with the girls, to Merlin. "Start from the beginning Merlin, tell us everything."

Gwaine sat back heavily and let out a big sigh. "What a bastard, poor Arthur, well, poor all of you, but Arthur more, look how much he has missed out on, he will want more children so he can experience it all first hand you know."

Merlin smiled. "I know and I also want more. We, that is, me, Arthur, Morgana and Ygraine have been planning and decided to take Uther to court, have him lose it all."

"No." Percival said, speaking for the first time.

"No?" Arthur asked as he climbed out of the pool. "Payback on my father too harsh?"

"Honestly? Yes." Percival leaned forwards and placed his hands on the table, gesturing as he talked, moving them back and forth. "Uther has done all of this to you both, he has had the girls miss out on both parents all their life, since Merlin left, even though you have had money, you have still felt as though something was missing, it was Uther that could have stopped that feeling. He has taken everything from you so in return you want to sue and have everything taken from him? What would that prove? He took everything from you so you take everything from him? That would make you all as bad as him."

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "He is right. I won't stoop down to his level."

Arthur crouched down. "Love I have lost the first five years of my daughters lives, I have gone six years without sex because no one came close to you, I have been lonely for years Merlin and that is all because of my father, he has to pay for what we have all missed out on."

"I think Percival is right Arthur." Gwaine said. "You still get your own back but not to the extent that makes you as bad as him." Gwaine cleared his throat. "How much does a first class stamp cost nowadays?"

"About seventy pence," Merlin answered. "Why?" he asked, only getting a smirk for an answer.

* * *

It was two days later and Arthur was painting Marie's bedroom while Merlin painted Eve's, the girls had picked their colours and the frames, window sills and skirting boards needed to be painted before the room could be wallpapered. Arthur was about to put more paint on his brush when he saw his daughter, seeing her look at him shyly, he knew this was Marie. "What do you need poppit?"

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Arthur picked his daughter up and put her on his shoulders. "Now watch how your father does it." he said as he put more paint on his brush and carefully swiped the brush back and forth across the door frame. He put more paint on the brush and handed it to Marie and held onto her and watched as she swiped the brush back and forth just how he did.

Merlin appeared outside the door and smiled. "What's going on here then?"

"I'm helping papa paint!" Marie answered.

Merlin looked at Arthur who looked shocked at being called papa before beaming. "Are you now. Don't you want to help daddy?"

"No. I stay with papa."

Arthur blinked when he felt a small kiss on the top of his head.

Merlin smiled at the proud look on Arthur's face. "Okay sweetheart." he said and walked back to Eve's room to carry on painting.

* * *

"I knew the gym equipment wouldn't come free." Gwaine said as he read instructions on what to do next. 

Percival chuckled. "It is free love, all we have to do is put some units and wardrobes together and a desk. It is for your nieces."

"Mmm." Gwaine mumbled as he picked up a screw and his electric screwdriver.

Arthur took the bedding out of the washer and placed it in the dryer before placing the next lot of bedding in the washer. "Now that's your bedding washed and now your sisters is next." he said to Marie. 

"Where do we sleep tonight papa if walls not getting done until tomorrow?"

"How about we have a movie night? Movie, popcorn, all snuggled up in mine and your daddy's big bed."

"Yeah! I'll tell Eve."

"Its scary how quick it comes to you isn't it."

Arthur turned and saw Merlin standing there. "What?"

"Parenthood. This time last week you had a nice clean house, nothing out of place, no kids running around."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and placed his arms around the brunets waist. "I didn't realise just how empty my life was. I wouldn't swap it for anything, the house is lived in, its noisy, no longer that quiet you can hear a pin drop. To think I liked that."

Merlin smiled. "And now you are a papa."

Arthur chuckled and placed his forehead on Merlin's shoulder. "I can't believe it, the first one to call me papa is the one who wouldn't talk to me."

"I told you she would open up to you."

"Papa!"

Arthur laughed, "coming poppit."

"Hang on, how can you tell them apart?"

"I know this might sound weird, but to me, they sound different, at the start Marie was quiet and Eve was loud, now Eve isn't as loud as the excitement of having another parent is wearing down, Marie is perking up so talking more. They sound different, even though Marie is talking more and acting more like herself, she still has a certain quietness to her voice."

"Papa!" Marie shouted.

"Most of the time." Arthur chuckled. "Coming poppit."

* * *

It was two days later, the decorator had came the day before yesterday and wallpapered both girls rooms, Percival and Gwaine were there yesterday helping put everything together and last night, the girls had slept in their own room, in their own bed, so since Merlin had shown up last Friday with the girls, he and Merlin finally had a night alone together.

"Papa not sleep well last night?" Eve asked as she walked into the kitchen to see Arthur yawning.

"No I didn't get much sleep last night bumpkin."

"But you slept well when me and Marie shared with you and daddy. Did daddy keep you awake?"

Arthur blinked. "Yeah, daddy kicks in his sleep." he lied. "Now then, breakfast time."

Arthur had just placed breakfast on the table when Marie came in and sat down next to her sister, Merlin following at a slower pace, not even looking at him as he passed and reached out to the sink, staring out of the window and staring at the pool outside.

"Merlin? What's the matter?"

Not taking his eyes from the pool, Merlin whispered. "How many times did you-" he paused and looked over his shoulder to see his daughters eating before looking at Arthur. "How many times did you spill your drink?"

Arthur frowned, "my drink?"

"Did papa spill his drink in bed daddy?" Marie said.

"Yes he did, naughty papa." Merlin said before looking at Arthur. "But daddy caught it."

When Arthur frowned further Merlin mouthed 'sex'.

"Oh! Yes, I am sorry. Luckily your daddy caught it." Arthur said before remembering Merlin's question. "Three."

"Three times? Papa needs to be more careful." Eve said as she ate another spoon full of cereal.

"Yes he does, because certain accidents happen." Merlin murmured, looking from Arthur to the girls and back to Arthur again.

Arthur finally clicked. Merlin was a bearer, he came three times in Merlin last night and didn't wear protection. "Oh shit!"

Eve giggled. "Papa said shit." 

Merlin looked at Eve. "And we don't repeat what we know is naughty do we."

"No daddy." Eve smiled before carrying on with breakfast.

Marie looked up. "What is shit?"

Eve giggled. "It's what grown ups call poo and is also a swear word."

Arthur leaned forwards and placed his hands on his thighs. "How do you know that?"

"Uncle Gwaine explained when I heard him say it." Eve explained.

Arthur straightened up and looked at Merlin who held his hand up. 

"Don't start on Gwaine when you have just swore in front of them both." Merlin warned.

Arthur sighed. "When will you know?"

"Next week, too early at minute." Merlin sighed.

Arthur took Merlin into his arms as the house phone rang. 

"Someone is trying to get you Arthur."

"If its important they will leave a message." the blond said as he comforted Merlin who he knew would now worry until they would find out whether he was pregnant or not.

_"Arthur this is your father, I will be coming home early and will be with you sometime this afternoon, I can only hope you have seen sense with my offer I made you, I will be with you before five."_

Merlin sighed. "I will take the girls to my parents for the day."

"No Merlin, this is your home, our daughters home, he will not drive you or them away. Not again. We have everything we need, we know what to do, by this evening it will be all over."

* * *

It was two hours later when Arthur was in his study, sorting his books out to go on the shelves when the door opened and his daughters walked in. "Hello double trouble." he smiled.

"Can we help papa?" Eve asked.

"Of course, I thought you were playing that video game with daddy."

"Daddy has gone into quiet mode." Marie said.

Arthur frowned. "Quiet mode?"

"When we have someone coming over who daddy needs to impress he goes into quiet mode." Marie answered.

"He keeps mumbling everything needs to be perfect and cleaning and we can't touch where he has cleaned so we have come to help you papa."

Arthur sighed. "Father isn't even here yet." he mumbled and walked from his study and downstairs to see Merlin on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He turned and saw his daughters had followed him. "Go outside, jump in mud and come and run on this floor. You will not be told off I promise. This house is to be lived in, not all pristine."

"What does pristine mean papa?"

Arthur looked at Eve. "Like the house was before you came, now go."

Merlin had just finished the floor when his daughters ran past him squealing and laughing. "Girls!" he gasped as he now had foot prints on his floor.

"Papa told us to." Marie said as Merlin stood up.

"Arthur!"

"I don't care Merlin. You will not work yourself into a state trying to get this place spotless for him. This house is fine how it is. Yes it is a bit messy but you don't expect anything else with twin girls. It's a bit messy but everywhere is straight and it looks lived in. Now enough, don't worry yourself into this state, he can not hurt you anymore."

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded.

Just then a knock sounded on the door making Merlin jump. "He is early!"

Arthur walked over and took Merlin into his arms. "Will you calm down please, this isn't good for you if you are."

Eve and Marie held hands and walked to the front door, opening it up the looked up when they saw a tall man with short grey hair scowling.

Uther looked down and it took all he had to hide his surprise, these were the girls he had in emails, his sons daughters....

Marie started to cry and ran away from the door shouting papa.

"You a bad man!" Eve said and kicked the man in the shin before running after her sister.

Arthur appeared at the door holding his crying daughter. "Wha- father. You said this afternoon, mind you, you always do arrive earlier to surprise people and catch them out. Come on in."

Uther limped inside. "You are not going to tell her off for kicking me?" he asked as he pointed to the girl in Arthur's arms.

"This is Marie, she is crying as you look scary with you scowling, she is shy, it will be Eve that kicked you, So no. I will not be telling my daughter off, she has only beaten me to do what I want to do to you!"

Uther followed Arthur through the house and watched as he kissed his daughter before handing her over to Merlin who took his daughter and didn't even look in his direction.

"We will talk in my study father." Arthur said as he walked into his study.

"Are you moving?" Uther asked as he saw all the boxes, some full, some half empty.

"No. I have moved my study to this room as Eve wanted my study for her bedroom, Marie had the room that was my gym."

"Are you sure they are your daughters? You only have that mans word."

"That man has a name and you are asking me if I am sure they are mine? You obviously believe it having been paying for what they have needed these last five years!" Arthur snapped.

"Now Arthur-"

"No father. You have come here to listen. I have been thinking about that deal you said before you left. I think it is a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yes. Only I am boss, not you, I take on your company, not you mine. I work at top and you retire."

"You what!?"

"You heard. I will buy you out."

"I have built my company up from nothing, I have put thirty five years into it, you can't afford to buy me out."

"I can. I am willing to offer you seventy." Arthur said.

"Seventy thousand? You must be out of your mind!"

Arthur stood up. "Says him who kept his son oblivious to the fact he had twin daughters! What if anything happened to them and they needed parents to do testing to see if they are a match?"

"Arthur-"

"No. Now then, you should know that you are in a lot of trouble here father. What you have done, keeping my children from me, threatening Merlin, setting up account in my name. I could go on." Arthur opened a box and took out a big stack of papers.

"What is this?"

"This father is the emails that you have sent Merlin over the past five years, ones he has sent you, bank transactions. Now you are a clever man father. You know what will happen if all this evidence gets out."

"You can't do that to your father. I will lose everything."

"You did it to me and I lost everything until it found me. But I am not like you father. If I did that to you then that would make me as bad as you. So instead I am offering to buy you out. You retire, you have nothing more to do with the business world. You retire, do what you had planned to do with retirement."

"I planned that with your mother."

"Then plan something else, you lost her father."

"So if I sell to you, retire, have nothing more to do with the business world you will destroy these papers?"

"I will do one better father. You get to have them and destroy them how you see fit and watch as all the emails get permanently deleted."

"And if I don't?"

"Then these papers go to every media. You will be exposed for the man you don't want all to see, don't want people to see the devious person you really are!"

"Arthur."

Arthur looked up at the voice and saw Merlin standing there. 

Uther saw how quick his son calmed down as soon as he saw Merlin. "Then you have a deal son. Seventy thousand."

"Thousand?" Arthur frowned. "Where did you get that from? I didn't offer that. I didn't even offer seventy pounds."

"Then what?" Uther asked.

"Merlin? How much is a first class stamp now?"

"Seventy pence."

Arthur nodded. "And what would I need to send proof to the media?"

Merlin smiled. "A first class stamp Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "So father, what is it to be? Do I spend seventy pence on a first class stamp to the media or do I spend seventy pence on buying a business?"

Uther glared at both Arthur and Merlin. "You have a deal." he ground out through gritted teeth before standing up. "Everything will be drawn up, everything will be signed over to you."

Arthur stood up also. "I will go with you father."

"Why?"

"What is it you always said? When it comes to business Arthur, you trust no one."

"And you call me devious?" Uther snapped. "Bring those papers with you, as soon as the company is yours, I want them, and I want those emails destroyed."

Arthur made to follow his father when Merlin stopped him. "You are deleting and destroying everything?" he whispered.

"No love, I still have copies in case." Arthur kissed Merlin. "See you soon."

"Arthur!" Uther's voice bellowed up the stairs. "Teach your children manners."

Merlin scoffed. "He stand needs to give lectures on manners!"

* * *

Merlin was sat at the table outside, watching his daughters play in the pool, he gave a smile when they squealed with laughter but he was nervous, Arthur had been gone for nearly four hours now, he said he would text or call and let him know how things were going but he had heard nothing.

"Papa!" Marie squealed.

Merlin blinked as a blur ran past him and did a canon ball into the pool. He stood up as he saw Arthur laughing with his daughters, his clothes sticking to him, looking like a second skin. "Arthur I have been waiting for a call or text."

"I know love but I wanted to tell you face to face."

Merlin walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, letting his legs go in the pool. "Well?"

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin in. "He has now officially retired, everything is now ours."

"But won't that mean more hours?"

"I am the boss of two companies Merlin, I have people working for me, unlike father, when a case comes I will let others take it, won't take all of them and claim I am the best. I will share and help others. No matter what Merlin I will be finishing no later than five."

Merlin smiled and put his arms around the blonds neck. "Home in time for tea?"

"And to bath the girls and put them to bed. Plus I won't be starting until nine." he said before looking at his daughters. "Got to take my girls to school."

Eve and Marie smiled before lifting their hands and making a splash, wetting Arthur even more. "You're it papa!" they laughed.

"Right! Come here!" Arthur laughed and chased after his girls as best he could.

Merlin smiled as he watched his daughters squeal and laugh and play with Arthur, he couldn't believe how happy he was, he never thought he would have this with Arthur no matter how much he had dreamt it. He pinched his arm, smiling when it hurt. No. He wasn't dreaming.

Arthur made his way back over to Merlin. "I want to thank you Merlin."

"Thank me?"

"For knocking on my door last week. I thought I had everything I wanted, turns out I had nothing, now I have everything." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin, chuckling when he heard his daughters.

"They are kissing again." they giggled.

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. There will be a Christmas sequel coming within the next couple of weeks.  
> Comment or Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter up within a couple of days :)


End file.
